


Equals

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ansem!Riku, Human!Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is going away for what could be a very long time, but he has one thing he wants from Riku before he goes.</p><p>The LJ prompt: KH1!Ansem/Riku? Mickey/Riku. Recounting of Riku's transformation into Ansem. Sexual metaphors are encouraged. Eleventy billion points for throwing in Mickey transforming himself into a human to comfort Riku. [for animekittysama]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Equals  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Mickey and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Human!Mickey, Ansem!Riku
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

He had turned the voice down before, but it always asked again, night after night.

"Let me touch you," it said in whispered tones that sent shivers down Riku's spine. "Let me inside."

"No," came the firm denial as Riku rolled over in his tiny bed. Seems Maleficent didn't believe in comfort. That, or she had been obsessing over those seven little men too much.

"You sound far less sure of yourself than last night," the voice added, seeming closer to the bed.

"Leave me alone," the boy called over his shoulder at the voice. "I don't need you or your help."

"You don't need?" the voice almost snickered, sounding even closer. "My boy, you are but 15 years old. I think you do have *some* needs."

With a growl, Riku turned over on the bed, facing the direction the voice was coming from. "You're being stupidly persistent today. Leave. Me. Alone."

"But Riku," the silver-haired boy shivered at the way the voice said his name, "Were it not for me, you would be alone right now." There, he could just barely see a small movement in the darkness of his room. "And you don't want to be alone, do you? That's why you're holding so fast to your supposed friends. If you keep the little princess without her heart, she will never leave you. Keep her close, and the Keyblade Master will always seek you."

"Shut up!" Riku yelled, throwing the sheet off himself and standing up. "What do you know anyway?"

"I know how to keep them closer."

"What?" he asked, some of the venom draining from his voice.

"Let me show you."

With that, the voice's presence seemed to move from the floor to a spot right behind Riku on the bed. The teenager spun on his heels, trying to finally see what was speaking to him in the darkness. On his bed lay a very tan, very naked man, whose long silver hair made Riku wonder if he should grow his hair out.

"Who are you?" he asked, hand twitching for a weapon.

"You may call me Ansem," the man replied, voice like honey and silk.

"Okay, Ansem," Riku tried again, "Just how to you expect me to believe that you lying there naked is going to keep Kairi and Sora closer to me?"

"Come closer to me," his voice was low and raspy. "Let me show you the power this body has."

\-----

Riku awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, eyes blinking in the darkness. It was that dream again. He'd been having that same dream all week, ever since he decided the best way to defeat the darkness was to become the epitome of darkness.

He blinked into the darkness he could somehow see in and noticed that his skin was covered in a cold sweat. He didn't feel cold, rather warm in fact, and Riku pushed the covers off him. He stared down at a body that wasn't his own, tan fingers brushing lightly over tan skin that his original self never would have achieved in a million years in the sun. However, Riku was startled from his unintentional focus after a few minutes by a knock at the door.

He pulled the covers back over himself quickly before speaking. "Come in."

"Riku?"

It was the King's voice, but not the King's body that entered his room. Riku frowned, eyes widening in the darkness. "Your Majesty?" he asked the form.

"You were talking in your sleep," the King said, leaning against the doorway.

"I was... remembering..." Riku said brokenly.

"Ansem."

Riku just nodded. The light that shown behind the King was starting to hurt his eyes. "The light..."

With what looked like a nod, the King stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Finally, Riku could get a good look at this form the King had chosen for... whatever reason. He was taller, not quite as tall as Riku was in his current form, but still taller than his usual form. His skin was a pale golden tan, perhaps even a shade lighter than Sora's, but not as light as his own natural skin tone. The King's hair was chin length and a dark brown, the kind of brown Kairi would call 'dark chocolate' had she been there. The strangest, yet most understandable part, were the pair of ears that seemed not out of place at all on top of the King's head. Seems without giving up some of yourself, one couldn't change everything about themselves.

"Why... this form?" Riku asked, his voice slipping from his own into Ansem's. It was something that was happening more and more frequently, and Riku worried that he was finally giving in to the darkness.

"I need to leave you in DiZ's care for a while," Mickey said, moving closer and sitting awkwardly on the bed. At Riku's frown, he continued. "I need to seek out some answers, and DiZ is confident that you will be able to apprehend Sora's Nobody with your new power."

"He hasn't even seen me yet," Riku protested.

The King chuckled, his new body giving his voice a slightly deeper tone. "Gosh, I guess not."

After a moment of just staring into the darkness, neither of them moving, Riku looked back over at the King. "You didn't answer me."

If Riku didn't know better, he was sure the King was blushing. "No, I didn't," Mickey admitted.

"Why?" Riku asked again, placing his hand onto the King's thigh.

"I..." the King took a breath before continuing. "I'm not sure when I'm going to see you again." The 'if' was left out of that statement. They both knew how dangerous their lives were. "I wanted..." Another breath. "I wanted to have a night with you as... as equals. Not as the King of Disney Castle and the boy from Destiny Island."

Riku didn't know what to do, what to say, so he just leaned in and did what came naturally. However, the kiss was a little awkward with Riku's not compensating for his additionally height and Mickey's no longer very prominent nose. After a few missed attempts, they finally settled into a rhythm, Riku finding that his partner was letting him set the pace.

"Your Majesty..." Riku breathed against the King's lips before moving his ministrations along his jawline.

"Please," Mickey replied, his hands moving to unzip the coat he was wearing. "Tonight, call me by my name."

"Mickey," Riku tried again, moving his lips further down to kiss at the now human King's exposed neck.

A pleasured sound came from the King's lips as his hands made quick work of the leather jacket he wore. They broke apart briefly, allowing Mickey the chance to remove the shirt he wore, as well as stand to take off his boots and pants. He stood there, clad in only a pair of black briefs, black ankle socks and his black leather gloves. Riku thought it was the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"Leave them on," he muttered when Mickey made a move to take off the gloves. Instead, he hooked his fingers over the top of the King's briefs, slowly pulling them down to reveal what else had changed about the King of Disney Castle's body.

Riku took the King's hand, helping him to climb over him on the bed. He paused for a moment, just looking at the man who looked like a boy kneeling over him.

"Riku..." he said after a moment.

"Join me under the covers," Riku requested, his voice dropping from his own into the body's more natural one.

Mickey did as he was asked, carefully climbing under the covers, only getting slightly tangled when his longer than usual legs wouldn't quite slide past the top of the sheet. He pressed himself against Riku, feeling the boy who looked like a man's heat and arousal.

Riku claimed the King's lips, sliding his tongue in-between them when the brunette gasped. He felt tentative little touches along his skin, each one sending little shocks of pleasure straight to his arousal. It was almost as if Mickey was the shy, virginal one and Riku the confident, experienced one of the pair. It was a little heady to feel that way, he found, but he wasn't sure if it was his response, or the response of the darkness to one so willing and pure.

He carefully pushed at Mickey's shoulder, urging him to lay on his back. He kissed across prominent collar bones, tongue dipping into the hollow between them. The almost muffled moan that fell from his lips encouraged Riku to go further, trailing kisses across the King's hairless chest, down to dip his tongue playfully into Mickey's navel. When his chin finally bumped into the head of the King's arousal, he let his gaze catch Mickey's.

The King's eyes widened as he watched Riku slowly engulf his erection in the hottest of mouths. A gasp burst from his lips, his hips thrusting ever so minutely in a request for more. He shook his head back and forth as if in denial of what he was feeling.  
"Let me show you the power this body has." Riku let Mickey fall from his lips as he eyed the King. He felt a need to possess the body under him, unsure if it was a remnant of his greatest enemy or a feeling of his own. A reach into the nightstand by his bed resulted in the discovery of a bottle of lotion. Without asking if it was what the King desired, he coated two fingers in the unscented lotion.

Riku carefully helped Mickey spread his legs just a little wider, allowing the larger boy to fit between the King's knees. A single finger ringed Mickey's opening, coaxing a moan from his lips. Without further warning, that finger slid past that slightly spasming ring of muscle as far as it would go.

"Riku," Mickey gasped, squirming as he felt the silver-haired one move his finger in a come hither gesture, rubbing along that sensitive patch of nerves within him.

"Call me Ansem," he corrected, his voice staying in that lower pitch that seemed more at home with that body. The body itself had taken over, or was it the darkness? Either way, Riku found himself playing the part of his most hated enemy in a bizarre reenactment of his turning from the light.

A second finger joined the first, quickly pulling a gasp from the brunette below him. After a few scissoring motions that brought forth equally intoxicating noises from the human-shaped King, Riku removed his fingers. He paused for a moment, making sure to catch Mickey's eyes as he rubbed the lotion along his impressive arousal. There was at least one thing different that Riku enjoyed about that body.

"Let me inside," he whispered, positioning himself before pushing just the head of his erection past Mickey's opening. He waited for the slight spasms to cease before he pushed the rest of the way inside. He felt the King clench around him, the tightness and heat ripping a low moan from his throat.

"Let me claim you," Riku whispered harshly. He pulled himself free from Mickey's body, pausing only a moment before thrusting almost harshly back inside. He heard the King gasp, heard the "Ansem..." fall from his lips. He thrust again, and again.

"Let me possess you." The words were growled and low, punctuated by harsh thrusts and cries from the brunette below him.

The King of Disney Castle's release caught Riku entirely off guard. When that already tight, nearly virginal heat spasmed over and around him, he couldn't help but spill himself inside the man. With one last gasp, he pulled himself from Mickey's heat and collapsed onto the body below him.

After a moment, Mickey's voice broke through the heavy silence. "Riku?" he asked.

Riku shuddered, his immediate memories of his coupling with Mickey blending almost seamlessly with his memories of that night, the night he'd given in. "I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking just a little.

The King shushed him. "It was what we both needed."

"No!" Riku protested, "It was just like... with Ansem... and the darkness..."

Mickey shushed him again, pulling his head down to rest on his chest, knowing that Riku could hear his heartbeat. Before the silver-haired man could protest, another shush from Mickey quieted him. "Sleep, Riku... The darkness will not have you tonight."


End file.
